The Candidate
The Candidate is the twentieth episode of the first season from the television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on March 16, 1990. It was directed by James O'Keefe and written by Barry Gold. Plot Eddie runs for class president. He and campaign manager Laura make the bid one of style over substance, but when Rodney signs Eddie up for a debate, will Eddie's support beat the other candidate's reasons? Rachel becomes a recycling addict after writing an article. Synopsis Rodney persuades Eddie to run for Freshman Class President against Margie Flagman, claiming Eddie can exploit his good looks. However, his friend's cheesy slogans "Vote For Eddie" and "Eddie for President", have his campaign going nowhere. Laura then points out to Eddie that error, combined with Rodney's misspelling his name as "Edie" will gain him only one vote. She tells him that if he stands one chance at winning Freshman Class president, then he must make her, his campaign manager. Eddie does and Laura comes up with better slogans such as "Win with Winslow". She points out to Rodney that with the "Win" part in their last name, it's more of an attention grabber, along with more popular ideas. Laura, Carl and Harriette helps out him out more by giving him a more mature appearance, while keeping true to himself. She hopes to keep Eddie out of the spotlight and avoid large crowds until the day of the election. However, things go awry when Rodney shows up and announces he organized a debate in front of the whole school with an editor from a popular teen magazine. Eddie is horrified and Laura is furious with him for derailing her plans. She attacks Rodney but Eddie counsels her not to because assault will on her permanent record. He then saves himself with coming up with ideas that could help Eddie and Laura before leaving to sabotage Margie's posters. In a subplot, Rachel writes a successful article about the importance of recycling, but goes overboard in opening up a recycling center in the Winslow's kitchen since there was none. Carl and Harriette then tells Rachel what they really think about her actions. Carl mentions that he nearly got a concussion from the cans that she had kept in the pantry. Harriette tells Rachel that while they support her, she mentions that recycling centers belong in a parking lot and not in their own home. Rachel finally realizes she went overboard and promises to clean up the mess that she made. A unwelcome visit from Urkel who reveals his knowledge about Margie that Laura can use against her. On the day of the debate meeting, she and Eddie square off. The reporter from the teen magazine asks them about their future plans for the school. Eddie tells them he's not sure, but will figure it out soon. Margie claim that the school needs to do their share in the community by trying to help the less fortunate she wants to do a food and shelter drive each semester. The reporter asks them what they would like to do to improve the school's academic GPA standings. Margie tells her of the plans to help encourage the students to attend tutoring classes for those who are struggling with their grades after school. As she goes over her plans, Eddie realizes how organized and smart she really is in her planning. Rodney encouraged by Laura, does everything he can to sabotage Margie's chances and the students follow his examples. Eddie then realizes what they're doing is wrong and comes to her defense. He calls the students back to their senses and tells them the truth that he was only for running for Freshman Class president was for his own superficial reasons. Eddie reveals he isn't qualified for it and is going to withdraw from the election. He tells the students that if they're smart, they'll elect someone who is the most qualified for the job like Margie and not someone from a popularity contest. At home, Laura is disappointed and calls Eddie out for withdrawing from the debate when he had the crowd on his side. He reprimands her for giving into the power of politics and employing dirty tactics in her attempt to sabotage Margie to make the debate into a popularity contest. Eddie admitted he couldn't go through with it, knowing it could've hurt Margie's feelings after seeing how qualified she really is. Therefore by withdrawing, he has demonstrated maturity in asking the students to vote on the person based on their credential and qualifications over someone from a popularity contest. Laura eventually realizes that what she did was selfish and should've been more careful in it. Eddie promises to hold on to the fliers for Laura when she begins her freshman year. Just before he could put them away in the closet, a stash of cans from Rachel's attempt to run a recycling center falls on the floor. Eddie yells for his aunt as he needs to have a word with her. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Joseph and Julius Wright as Richie Crawford * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Randy Josselyn as Rodney Beckett Guest * Anael Edwards as Pam Mitchell * Rachel Griffin a Margie Flagman * Deonca Brown as Girl Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Season One